Last of the American Girls
by TLGGofficial
Summary: SongFic con motivo del primer intercambio navideño del grupo de facebook "Mis Fics IchiRuki"


**Primero que todo, este FanFic es para el intercambio navideño del grupo de Facebook "Mis Fics IchiRuki", por lo cual, el amigo invisible que me toco es… *inserte música de misterio* Majo Robert - majrob**

**Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un Fanfic, así que espero no decepcionarte, en fin. Es un POV de Ichigo hacia Rukia 3.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach, por desgracia, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo, este fanfic esta hecho de fans para fans sin animo de lucro.**

**Last of the American girls tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Green Day *-*, a todos sus sexys integrantes que algún día, al igual que Byakuya, serán míos.**

**con estos puntos aclarados, DISFRUTEN.**

Aun recuero la primera vez que la vi, con ese toque orgulloso y frío pero con una serenidad y un porte tan fuerte que era imposible no mirla, justamente como lo estoy haciendo ahora, cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar pensar en esa canción de Green Day, la de la chica única, al igual que Rukia, que es la ultima, tal vez única según yo, de las chicas reales, prendo mi iPod y justo esta esa canción, recostado en mi cama la observo detenidamente, tal como lo he hecho miles de veces, la contemplo como se que nunca lo haré con nadie mas.

_**She puts her makeup on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland**_

_**She's got her little book of conspiracies right in her hand**_

_**She is paranoid like endangered species headed into extinction**_

_**She is one of a kind, well, she's the last of the American girls**_

La observo mientras lee ese manga que ayer le regale –se veía tan entusiasmada– lo había querido desde hace mucho tiempo, un manga de horror, quien pensaría que esa enana que parece tan dulce, buena y que no mata ni una mosca, sea en realidad un torbellino que golpea como nadie más puede y ama los mangas de horror, sin duda es una _chica_ especial.

_**She wears her overcoat for the coming of the nuclear winter**_

_**She is riding her bike like a fugitive of critical mass**_

_**She's on a hunger strike for the ones who won't make it for dinner**_

_**She makes enough to survive for a holiday of the working class**_

Recuerdo la primera vez que vio televisión, estaban pasando un documental sobre el calentamiento global y sus consecuencias, ella no dejo de hablar sobre lo cruel y malos que éramos los humanos, si supiera que eso pienso yo sobre los shinigamis, claro que de ella no, ella es especial, diferente…

_**She's a runaway of the establishment incorporated**_

_**She won't cooperate, well, she's the last of the American girls**_

Estoy completamente enamorado de ella, y al parecer todo el mundo lo sabe menos ella, tengo miedo de decirlo que siento, tengo miedo de que aun no sea el momento para decircelo, que aun no sea el momento adecuado para ella, y aunque tenga que pasar mil años para que llegue ese momento, esperare pues ella es única y si así lo quisiera ella, esperaría mil vidas y mas por ella.

_**She plays her vinyl records singing songs on the eve of destruction**_

_**She's a sucker for all the criminals breaking the laws**_

_**She will come in first for the end of Western civilization**_

_**She's an endless war, she's a hero for the lost cause**_

Ella es todo lo que nunca pensó encontrar, una _chica_ _normal_ con la cual podía ser el mismo, podía mostrar sus miedos e inquietudes sin pensarlo, a ella le mostraba una faceta que nadie mas que ella conocía, podía ser libre y ella lo entendía, porque el sabia que al igual que el, ella se desenvolvía a la perfección con él, ambos superaron temores juntos, con ayuda mutua, dejando ver cosas que ni su familia conocía de el.

_**Like a hurricane in the heart of the devastation**_

_**She's a natural disaster, she's the last of the American girls**_

No hay nadie como ella, de eso esta seguro, no es la clásica chica noble que espera de brazos cruzados a que aparezca su Romeo, sino que lucha por lo que ama y decide lo que quiere hacer con su _vida_ y su fuerza de voluntad y la física son fuerzas que solo logran que me enamore mas de ella día a día, ella no es una princesa a la que hay que cuidar, sino una guerrera con la cual luchar a par, simplemente _Mi Complemento._

_**She puts her makeup on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland**_

_**She's got her little book of conspiracies right in her hand**_

_**She will come in first for the end of Western civilization**_

_**She's a natural disaster, she's the last of the American girls**_

_**Aw yeah, all right, aw yeah**_

– ¡Oye, hazme caso!

–¿Qué?- tan distraído estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando ella comenzó a hablar, me pasa muy seguido pero ella parece no darle cuenta, o solo finge no hacerlo- ¿que paso?

– Que quiero que me digas que es esto- me dijo señalando el manga que leía- es que no se que es

– Eso es una sierra eléctrica, se usa para cortar cosas sin tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo, puedes cortar hasta un árbol con una de esas.

– ¿Enserio? Wow- amaba esos momentos en los que ella no sabia algo sobre el mundo humano, era tan tierno ese lado suyo, simplemente adorable, claro que nunca se lo diría en voz alta, por ahora dejare que esto solo suceda en mi cabeza, como la gran cantidad de cosas que he querido decirle, simplemente las dejare ahí, hasta el día indicado, porque al igual que yo, se que ella me esperará

**Ya lo se, no nací para esto, pero me gusta hacerlo :D sean amables y dejen reviews y diganme que les gusto y que no, créanme los reviews ayudan mucho, tal vez pueda mejorar :3**

**Sin mas por el momento Me Despido ¡CIAO!**


End file.
